Link's Trial
by JadeShadow14
Summary: Impa and Malon have been captured by an unknown enemy! It's up to Link to save them before it's too late! Link/Malon
1. Dissappearances

LINK'S TRIAL  
  
The young teenager from the forest ran up the hill to Hyrule Castle as fast as his feet could carry him. "Zelda!" he called anxiously waiting for his friend to appear at the gates. Link was 18 years old and always wore a green tunic and hat with gray tights. Stopping, short of breath, he started to walk. She's not going to show! He thought worriedly. Then a head appeared next to him.  
  
"Afraid I wasn't coming?" the blonde headed girl asked with a smile.  
  
"I never doubted you." Link lied. Zelda looked so beautiful in her pink dress.  
  
Suddenly she flung her arms around Link's neck and gave him a big hug before turning away and looking at the ground. "What's wrong Zelda?" Link asked.  
  
"Link, I'm afraid somethng terrible has happened. My father is terribly ill and Impa has completely dissapeared!" Zelda said quietly.  
  
"When did this happen?" Link looked suddenly alert as if expecting someone to come up and attack him.  
  
"Two days ago. I'm sorry to inform you this late but it's the only time I've had to sneak away. The guards now patrol every corner of that castle and say no one is to leave under any circumstances since Impa vanished." answered the princess.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Link put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him with sad eyes.  
  
"I was hoping you could figure that out. I have no idea what anyone could do to help. I'm not even sure what I can do." She hugged him again though this time she didn't let go so Link put his arms around her.  
  
"How about this. I'll stay at the castle for a few days and see if anything turns up. You won't have to worry about a thing, okay?" Link stared at the top of her head while rubbing her back comfortingly.  
  
"You don't know how much that means to me Link. I've been so scared." Zelda began to cry into his shoulder, wetting his tunic where her face rested upon him.  
  
"Zelda, please don't cry. Everthing is going to be all right." He loved this girl and hated to see her so upset. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Zelda pulled away and Link wiped her tears away with his hand. She still seemed upset but held her head high like a princess should. "Would you like to see my father?" she asked.  
  
"That would be fine. I wouldn't mind speaking to him because I have a couple of questions that need answering." Link said.  
  
"Follow me." Zelda reached for his hand and Link took it. They made their way quickly across the castle grounds and went in the door. Closing it behind them, Zelda led the way up the grand staircase and took a right at the top. Finally she came to a stop next to a metal door with the crest of Hyrule engraved upon it. "Remember, my father is sick and he might not act like himself." Link nodded and Zelda opened the door. She motioned for him to stand still as she quietly walked up and placed a hand on her father's chest. Gently she shook him and he awoke from his nap.  
  
"Oh, Zelda my child. What do you need?" The King of Hyrule asked his daughter.  
  
"Father, Link is here and needs to speak with you about the events that led to your sickness, and about..." she trailed off. Finally, she began again, "About Impa's disappearance."  
  
"Very well. If the Hero of Time wishes to speak with me, I give him my undivided attention." The king said in astrained voice.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness." Link bowed and walked closer to the king's bed. "Do you remember when you were first beginning to not feel like your self?"  
  
The king thought for a moment, then he spoke so quietly that Link had to lean closer to hear. "It bagan during our great feast with our cousin's, the Rellon's. As you know, the Rellonians have been our allies for quite some time now and we were having our yearly meeting. I had eaten some meat that is a Rellonian favorite. After that, I remember excusing myself from the feast. After that, I have no memory."  
  
"You were found unconcious at the bottom of the staricase father. No wonder you don't remember anything." The king started to cough violently and Zelda watched him with concern. She turned to Link. "He's been like this ever since."  
  
Suddenly, teh door burst open and Talon, Malon's father rushed into the room. He stumbled and almost fell but Link steadied him. "Talon, what's wrong?" Link asked. He suddenly became very affraid. This wasn't like Talon to come barging into the king's bed chamber.  
  
"Oh Link, thank goodness your here!" He cried.  
  
"There he is!" Guards ran down the hall and started to drag Talon away.  
  
"No! Stop!" Zelda placed herself directly in between the guards and the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing? This man is an intruder!" The captain of the guards looked extremely angry.  
  
"I order you to let him go." From the princess's fierce tone, the captain let Talon go imediately. "Good."  
  
"Talon," Link came up behind the man and Talon turned to face him. "What do you need?"  
  
"Link, Malon has disappeared!" 


	2. Talon's Story

CHAPTER 1- TALON'S STORY  
  
"She what?!" Link was shocked. Sure he loved Zelda, but only like a sister. But he had strong feelings for Malon, the way she talked to him, the way she sang...  
  
"Link! You have to do something!" cried Talon. He was nearly in tears.  
  
"Don't worry Talon, I'll find her." Link had to find her, he just had to! There was a loud booming noise coming from outside.  
  
"Talon, we can't do anything tonight. Why don't you stay here and then tomorrow you two can go back to the ranch?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Yes," the king was speaking, "I insist that you stay here. From the sound of it, I'd say it's starting to rain. I don't want any harm to come to you. Link, the same goes for you."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Link bowed to the King of Hyrule. "Captain, could you leave us for a moment?"  
  
"Why of course." The captain cleared his throat. "I'm very sorry to have caused trouble Mr.Talon. Sorry Your Highness, princess, Link, it won't happen again. I will leave now. Come." He gestured to teh other guards in the room.  
  
As they left, Zelda said, "It was an honest mistake. Think nothing of it."  
  
"Thank you ever so much Princess Zelda." Talon clearly upset. It seemed to take all he had not to cry.  
  
"Talon, we're all friends here. We look out for each other." Link smiled at the rancher. Then his face changed and became serious once again. "Now, tell us everyting that happened."  
  
"Well, both Malon and I were out doing our chores as usual when a stranger walked up to us. He didn't look like he was from around here so I asked him what he needed. He said 'Never mind what I need, you should be worrying about what I want'. Then, all of a sudden his hood fell down and I saw him for what he was, a Gibdo! Of all the creatures in the world!"  
  
Link was just staring at him. "A Gibdo? But there aren't any around here."  
  
"Or so we thought. That Gibdo moved quick as lightning and stole my daughter right from under my nose!" This time Talon couldn't hold back his tears, they just kept flowing from his eyes. "I could've done something! But now she's gone! It's all my fault!"  
  
Zelda moved to comfort him. "Talon, it's not your fault. I'm sure there was nothing you could do." She put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I agree. Gibdo's aren't easily defeated you know." Link wanted the man to stop crying because if he didn't, there was no way he could get any information about who could have taken Malon.  
  
"I know Link. But I feel that should have at least tried to save my daughter." Talon was still streaming tears but not nearly as much as before.  
  
"That's quite enough for tonight. Zelda? Can you be kind enough as to escort Link and Talon to their rooms? A you know I can't do it myself." The king coughed again.  
  
"Of course father. Talon, come now. You and Link must get your rest if you're to leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"I know princess." Link and Talon quietly left the king's bed chambers and followed Zelda to their rooms. 


	3. Investigaton

CHAPTER 3- INVESTIGATION  
  
  
  
The next morning, Talon and Link rode over to Lon Lon Ranch. When they entered its gates, they jumped off their horses put them in the stables.  
  
"Talon, can you show me exactly where Malon disppeared?" Link asked.  
  
"Of course. Right this way." Talon led Link out of the stables and over to the fence that enclosed a few horses that were quietly grazing. "This is the spot." Talon seemed a little downcast.  
  
Link walked around in circles, searching for any sign of a struggle, but finally he gave up. He felt as if his heart would shatter. "There's no way we can find her now!" he cried in frustration.  
  
"Is there any other way we may be able to track her?" Talon was getting desperate. Who else could find Malon if not the Hero of Time?  
  
"Well," Link looked deep in thought now. "This may not mean anything for the moment but, the king did fall ill about the same time Impa disappeared. If we can link Malon's dissapearance with Impa's and then link Impa to the king, we might find this kidnapper after all."  
  
"Well thought plan but, how do we do that?" Talon asked.  
  
"That's the only problem. Let's return to the castle and see if Zelda's come up with anything yet." Link began to walk towards the stables and Talon slowly followed.  
  
***  
  
"No, I haven't found anything." Zelda said.  
  
"Great. Just great." Link felt that he would never see Malon again. But he didn't think he could live without her either.  
  
"Link," the King of Hyrule slowly walked up to where his daughter stood and faced the others. "Why don't you ask me the same question you asked the princess?"  
  
"Alright, have you found anyting?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes, I have. I strongly believe that my illness and Impa's and Malon's dissapearances are related. Because of that belief, I have come to tell you something that is of great importance." The king looked happy, probably because he was about to reveal the most interesting thing. Zelda urged him on with a nod. "When I was eating, I noticed that one of the Rellonians weren't. That person just stared at me as if he hated me. After I excused myself, I took one last look at him and you know what he was doing? He was smiling the most evil smile ever."  
  
Link almost fell down. What did that have to do with Malon? Now he was sure that he would never see her again. If this information was the best they were going to get, Malon and Impa were doomed.  
  
"Father, that's it!" Zelda said excitedly.  
  
"What's it?" Talon was interested now. By the look on the princess's face, she had discovered something of great importance.  
  
"I saw that person earlier that morning. And yes father, I did notice the way he just stared at you. Well, I remember him in the kitchens. He was speaking with one of the cooks. Ididn't think anything of it at the time, I mean, he was family, but I think I saw him give the cook a small package." Zelda said thoughtfully.  
  
"But how is that going to lead us to Malon and Impa?" Link asked exasperated.  
  
"Just listen." Zelda galred at Link, silencing him. "That Rellonian could have been the one to poison my father and kidnapp Impa and Malon!"  
  
"You're absolutely right! But, what about the Gibdo?" Talon asked.  
  
Zelda thought for a moment. Finally, she said, "Maybe both the Rellonian and the Gibdo are working for someone else!"  
  
"You've got a point." Link was starting to see a connection for himself. "If they were working for another person, who could it be?"  
  
"Ganondorf..." the king began.  
  
"Can't be him. He is sealed in the Evil Realm, remember?" Link said.  
  
"But what if he escaped? What then?" Obviously the king was convinced that Ganondorf was behind the whole problem.  
  
Just then, the captain of the guards came running up. "Your Majesty, I have grave news. I just received a message from the Gerudos. Naboru has vanished!"  
  
"Now do you see?" The King of Hyrule looked at them all in turn. "Ganondorf himself was a Gerudo and Naboru is a sage! He must have escaped from the Evil Realm!"  
  
"I believe you." Link spoke up.  
  
"Well, if the Hero of Time believes you, so do I." Talon said.  
  
"No one else could have done it. Impa and Naboru are both sages, plus they're equally good fighters. No one could have beaten them! But I still don't understand how Malon fits in to all this." Link was positive Ganondorf was behind this.  
  
"And you'll never live to." said a dark vioce.  
  
"What?" Zelda turned and saw a Gibdo. She screamed and tripped in her haste to get away. Link drew his sword and stood protectively in front of her and everyone else.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Link said. The Gibdo gave a cry and charged the young warrior. 


	4. Darunia to the Rescue

CHAPTER 4 - DARUNIA TO THE RESCUE  
  
As Link and the Gibdo circled each other, Link shouted to Zelda, "Get everyone to a safe place! If by any chance this thing grabs you, there's about nothing anyone can do!"  
  
"You heard him! Everyone follow me!" Zelda ran to the dorr, opened it, and ran straight into a Garo. She screamed, "LINK!"  
  
Link turned just in time to see Zelda duck as the Garo swung at her. But, the distraction cost him. The Gibdo jumped on him, pinned him to the ground and started sucking his life from him. Link struggled but to no avail. "Get off of me!" Link panted. Just as it seemed that he wouldsurely die, Darunia knocked past the Garo and threw the Gibdo off of Link. "Thanks." He managed to say.  
  
"No problem." Darunia said as he helped Link to his feet. The big Goron had to support the young warrior. "Looks like he did some damage. You can't hardly stand!"  
  
"Yeah, I've never felt this weak in my entire life." Link smiled faintly. "How come you came to the palace?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Darunia said. "I just knew that I needed to be here. Sage powers I guess."  
  
"Must be." Link's legs fell out from underneath of him as he passed out.  
  
"Link!" Zelda ran over to the fallen teenager.  
  
"That's strange," Darunia crouched down next to the princess. "Gibdo's never had that much effect on someone, especially since the creature only had Link for a few minutes."  
  
"Is he gonna be alright?" Talon asked, concerned.  
  
Zelda stood up, "Father?" she asked. "Can you call a doctor? I don't like the way he just fainted like that."  
  
"Of course." The King left as fast as he could.  
  
"Let's take him to his room." Darunia lifted Link gently off the ground and followed Zelda don the hall and up the staris to the warrior's bedroom. The princess pulled Link's sheets back and the Goron set him down. Finally, after about ten minutes, the King of Hyrule came back with the doctor.  
  
"I figured you would come here." The King sat down in a chair with a grunt. His daughter left to stand next to him.  
  
******* Sorry it's really short but I'll add more onto the next chapter. Thanks for you reviews! Keep them coming! If you want me to email you when I update, give me your email and I will. ~MoonGoddess 


	5. Gannondorf is Back

A/N Sorry this took sooooo long but I was grounded  
for the longest time ever. Well, on to the story.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5- GANNONDORF IS BACK  
  
  
"Link, oh good you're awake." Zelda said as Link sat  
up in his bed.  
  
"What happened? Wait…" Link stopped for he just  
remembered. He was in a short battle with a Gibdo.   
Then the thing grabbed him and, what happened next?   
Oh, Darunia came and flung it off of him. "What  
happened to the Garo and Gibdo?" He asked.   
  
Zelda looked surprised, "Huh? You mean you don't  
remember?"  
  
"Of course not, I fainted."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, Darunia knocked them both out and the  
guards took care of the rest." Zelda replied.  
  
"But the question still remains, where did they come  
from and how did they get past the guards?" The King  
was very concerned. He hadn't actually seen a Gibdo  
ever. It must have come from some outside land.   
Somehow it had gotten through the border but how could  
this be? Hyrule was very well protected.   
  
"There is only one person who could have done this,  
Gannondorf." Zelda said gravely.   
  
Darunia stood up, "Now don't jump to conclusions. That  
cannot be true. Gannondorf has been sealed away,  
there is no way he could have gotten free."  
  
"But how can you be sure?" Link asked quietly. "You  
never know what he can do. He has the Triforce of  
Power. That gives him more than enough strength to  
bust out of the Evil Realm."  
  
"Now listen closely Hero, there is no way to get  
through our barrier!" Darunia was starting to get  
aggravated. Link had no right to question the power of the  
Sages. He was the one who did the fighting while the  
sages did all the spell casting and thinking.  
  
"No, he's right. There is always a possibility that  
we left something out. What if we didn't complete the  
spell?" Zelda said.  
  
"I would have thought more of you Princess Zelda,  
being the Seventh Sage and all, but don't you dare  
start with the what-if's." Darunia growled. "I will  
tell you again, there is no way he could have broken  
free."  
  
Just then the door burst open and Princess Ruto of the  
Zoras came in. She seemed grave and strode silently  
over to where the four of them sat. "Your Majesty,  
something terrible has happened." She bowed.  
  
The King looked startled but asked, "Princess Ruto,  
tell us what's wrong."  
  
Ruto sighed, then said, "Some of my Zoran scouts have  
seen Gannondorf himself cross the border to Rullonia.   
This I swear."  
  
"But it cannot be!" Darunia began. "Like I said,"  
  
The King of Hyrule cut him off. "Send out some of  
your scouts to follow him."  
  
"I'll go too." Link stood up.   
  
Zelda shook her head. "No, you must stay here.   
Something's wrong with you. I'm still worried about  
you just fainting all of a sudden."  
  
Link looked as grave as Ruto. "Zelda, if Gannondorf  
is free then it wouldn't matter if I'm sick. I'm  
going."  
  
Ruto smiled. "Good, let's go."  
  
  



	6. To Rellonia

CHAPTER 6- TO RULLONIA

"So how far is Rellonia exactly?" Link asked as he and two other Zoras, Tish and Scad, made their journey eastward. Tish and Scad were of course swimming along side him and Epona in the little river that cut through the mountains. 

"Um, it shouldn't be too far. Maybe another day." Tish answered.

"Another day?" Link was becoming impatient. This was definitely going to be a long ride. The Zoras never spoke unless they had something to say about rest stops or the weather and direction. 

"Hey, looks like we'll be having some rain." Scad said. "See the clouds."

"Ah, it seems that you are right." Tish responded.

'As long as these Zoras don't start talking in riddles, I'll be fine' Link thought. "Look you two!" Link pointed towards the eastern horizon. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Tish asked. 

Scad answered for her, "That looks like magic to me. Dark magic."

Link suddenly felt a dull throbbing in his right hand. Glancing down at it he noticed that his Triforce of Courage mark was glowing. "It's Gannondorf." He whispered. He then heard the shout of a girl coming from behind him. Turning his head he saw that a girl was following them. "Zelda! What in the name of Hyrule are you doing here?!" He shouted.

Zelda and her mare Jade pulled up close to Link and Epona. "I wasn't about to let you go towards Gannondorf without me."

"You'll get yourself killed!" Link practically yelled at her.

"Ah, Princess Zelda, we are honored by your presence." Tish and Scad both bowed deeply as they came out of the water to greet the princess.

"What?!" Link couldn't believe this. The Zoras were actually welcoming her? They were riding straight into danger and they are happy to see her?!

"Calm down Link. After all, I might be able to help. I do have the Triforce of Wisdom you know." Zelda pointed out matter-of-factly. "Is your Triforce mark glowing too?"

Link gave up. 'She's made it this far, I might as well answer a question.' "Yes, it is glowing."

Zelda nodded. "Then we are very near the holder of the Triforce of Power. It is the only explanation."

Tish looked again at the sky. "So Gannondorf is doing this? What does it mean?"

"Well, it means that he is working magic. But that cannot be good. Not at all. The magic Gannondorf uses is never used for good. Something is going to happen, I can feel it." Zelda said.

"Then it's going to happen after you're gone because you're leaving now." Link got off his horse and strode up the side of the little hill. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he nearly fell. The end of the hill was a cliff!

"Link, are you alright? What's wrong?" Zelda asked him.

Link looked back at her. "There's a straight drop from here to the edge of the forest."

Scad gasped. "Princess! Look! The Dark magic clouds are drawing near to us! What should we do?"

Link ran back to the Zoras and Zelda. "Get out of here, that's what we're going to do!" He jumped onto Epona's back and turned her around. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a tree fell in his path. Epona reared and Link fell off her back and hit the ground hard.

Zelda screamed. The Zoras leaped in front of the frightened princess for out of the forest strode the King of Evil himself.


	7. Over the Cliff

CHAPTER 7- OVER THE CLIFF

"Gannondorf," Link breathed.

"Link, so long have I waited to see you at my feet." Gannondorf said.

"You'll never get that pleasure." Link said as he slowly stood up. Gannondorf laughed at him. 

"You're stuck now. There's no escape. Soon I will rule Hyrule and unite it with the Kingdom of Rellonia." Gannondorf signaled two Stalfos out of the trees. "Seize them." The two Stalfos shakily moved in their direction. As soon as they were close enough, Link pulled out the Master Sword and attacked. Ducking underneath the first one's swing he swung his sword up and cut the Stalfos cleanly in two. The other hesitated then brought its shield up in time to block a fierce strike from Link. The impact of sword on shield sent vibrations up his arm. Trying his hardest not to drop the Master Sword, Link back flipped to avoid the creature's attack. About to attack again, Link felt a sharp pain in his back. Turning to see what it was he realized what was happening. 

Gannondorf had summoned three more Stalfos and one was standing behind him with its sword drawn. The other two held Zelda and Tish captive. Scad was nowhere to be seen. 

"Find the other Zora!" Gannondorf cried. "If he's made it into the river call on the Octoroks to find him!" One of the Stalfos left Link to do as he was commanded. "Outmatched at last, eh Hero of Time?" He said mockingly.

"You will never outmatch me Gannondorf." Link snapped. The Stalfos that was holding him delivered him a hit to the stomach. Link fell to his knees.

"Link!" Zelda cried but the Stalfos holding her pulled the princess's head back. "Ow!"

"Let the princess go and I will give up freely." Link said.

"It really doesn't matter, does it Link? You're already at my mercy and you still think you can fight?" Gannondorf sneered. "You're absolutely pathetic." He turned as he heard a grunting noise behind him. "What is it?" Then he saw that the Stalfos was bringing back the missing Zora. The Stalfos and Scad stood near Tish and her Stalfos. 

"Oh, Scad." Tish said. 

"Trying to run away? And I thought our hero here was pathetic. Link, he's making you look good." Gannondorf laughed.

"Leave him alone." Link said as he saw the tint of red start to come to the Zora's cheeks. "He didn't do anything."

Gannondorf glared at Link. "Well, I've had just about enough of you. Throw him over."

The Stalfos started towards the cliff edge. Link struggled but to no use. Once you were in its grip, there was no way to break it. "Link!" Zelda cried but Gannondorf grabbed her arm as she tried to get away. 

"No, ma'am. You're too important to go jumping off the cliff for some boy. Throw him."

The Stalfos did as he was ordered. Link fell all the way to the ground but somehow he was awake and alive. His vision blurry, he looked around. 'Where am I?' he thought. There was a rustle in the bushes surrounding him. Suddenly, a girl's face loomed in front of him. "Malon?" he asked before he lost consciousness.


	8. Lost and Found

A/N- By the way, 'blah, blah' is the person's thoughts! please r/r!

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this but I don't own Zelda but Tish and Scad are mine! Though not the species.

CHAPTER 8- LOST AND FOUND

"Link!" Zelda screamed as Link was pushed over the edge. "No!"

"Come on princess," Gannondorf said. "I've got plans that need to be finished." He waved a hand at the Stalfos, "Follow, and bring the prisoners." The Stalfos did as commanded as they always did. 

The Zoras seemed to have given up but then something caught Zelda's eye, Tish was doing, well, she was doing something. She saw something glitter in the Zora's hand then glide to the water. 'Please don't let Gannondorf see!'

*

Link blinked his eyes. Something was different about this place. The trees were strange looking, they all had only three branches and purplish leaves. 'Weird.' he thought. He shook his head then noticed that he was on the ground. 'Duh, where else would I be? I'm in a forest.' Slowly, he sat up. A wave of dizziness swept over him nearly making him go back down. 'Wow, I sure fell a long ways.'

"You awake, Link?" someone asked.

"Who are you?" Link asked. The voice sounded strangely familiar.

"You don't recognize me?" The speaker stepped forward. She had long reddish brown hair and wore a blue skirt and blue vest.

"Malon?" Link asked. She looked so familiar...

'That's me! And Impa's here too!" The girl, Malon, seemed very happy and excited. 

"I... I don't know you, though you seem familiar." The teenager said slowly.

"What?" Malon was shocked. They were so close and he didn't know her? "You don't know me? Link, it's me, Malon."

Link just stared at her. It was bugging him, he knew her but he didn't. That didn't seem right. Malon stepped closer to him and he looked closer at her. She was so familiar! How could he not know her? "Did I ever know you?" He asked.

"Oh, Link!" Malon started to cry. "What happened? That fall must have made you lose your memory!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Please don't cry, Malon." He said. Lose his memory? Nah, there was no way. He was last with Zelda, Tish, and Scad. But then Gannondorf came. He was pushed over the edge... then what? He was so lost. 

"Malon? What's going on? Is Link awake?" A voice called from behind the bushes.

"Oh, Impa!" Malon cried and ran to the Sage as she walked into the clearing. "He doesn't remember me!" Impa hugged her then strode over to the hero.

"Link, do you know me?" She stared at him seriously.

"I..." Link thought for a moment. He remembered something about a temple and this woman, some monster called Bongo Bongo, and Sheik? Yeah, that was his name, though wasn't that Zelda in disguise? Oh, these people were confusing him. He put his face in his hands. This was not going well. 'Think, Link! Think!' "Uh..." Zelda's caretaker! That's who this woman was! A Sheikah! "Impa, you're...you're Zelda's caretaker and a Sheikah. Oh, are you a Sage too?" He asked stupidly.

"Yes, I am. Now, try to remember Malon." Impa said gently.

Link thought. The picture of a ranch and his horse Epona popped into his head. 'She gave me my horse, I know that at least.' Malon began to hum a tune. That tune was also familiar. Wait, Epona's Song! The song to call his horse! He remembered! "Malon!" He cried. "How could I have forgotten! Where have you been? You just disappeared!"

Malon ran to him and he engulfed her in a happy hug. "I was kidnapped by a Gibdo and Garo! I missed you so much!" She tilted her head up and received a kiss on the lips. She couldn't believe how long it was since she last kissed him. She broke away and smiled. "You scared me for a minute! I thought you didn't remember me."

"I'm sorry but I fell and..." Link began.

"No, it's okay, at least you survived. Not many people could. You got away with only minor amnesia." Malon said.

"How did you get free?" Link asked.

"Well, Impa got us out." Malon smiled at her. "She's very skilled in escaping. She was able to surprise our captors and knock them out giving us time to run away."

Impa smiled back. "Well, tell us your story."

Link thought for a moment. 'Where to begin?' "When the King and I figured out Gannondorf was behind your disappearances, two Zoras and me went out to Rellonia. Zelda caught up with us just in time to be captured by Gannondorf. Then, I was pushed off that cliff." 

"Gannondorf has Zelda?" Impa asked urgently. Link nodded. "Then we must go after her before she's lost to us forever."

A/N- Is that how you spell Sheikah? And what temple is Impa the Sage of? Please tell me in your reviews! Hope you like my story so far!


	9. The Gerudos

A/N- The Rain Child: Thank you for the answer. It helps a lot! Here's the next chapter though this is the best title I could come up with!  
  
CHAPTER 9- THE GERUDOS  
  
Link, Malon, and Impa were walking through the strange forest on the edge of Rellonia. Not knowing exactly where to go, Malon and Impa followed Link since he usually had a good sense of direction.  
  
"How long have we been walking?" Malon asked. It was a hot day and she was getting tired. It seemed they had been walking for many, many hours.  
  
"I'd say about three or four hours." Impa answered her. "We shouldn't be that far from Rellonia."  
  
"Na, about another three hours. Not too long." Link agreed.  
  
"My feet hurt." Malon said after another hour or so.  
  
"You should have said that before." Link took out his Ocarina and played Epona's Song. Shortly after he was finished, Epona came to them at a gallop. "Hey, girl. Mind if Malon rides you a bit?" Epona neighed in response. "Come here, Malon." Malon limped over to him and he helped her onto the mare's back.  
  
"Thank you, Link." Malon said.  
  
"Impa, there's enough room up there for you. Need a break?" Link asked.  
  
The Sage of Shadow shook her head. "No, I'm fine. We're almost there." Suddenly a Gerudo jumped out of the bushes with four Stalfos in shrp pursuit. Link drew his sword. The Gerudo turned to face the three of them and Impa gave a shout. "Naboru!"  
  
In response the Gerudo drew her twin swords. "Ah, Impa nice to see you. And you too, Link. But how about giving me a hand here?" Naboru ducked under one of the Stalfos's attacks but went right into the path of another's swing. Link quickly moved to stick the Master Sword in between the Stalfos's sword and Naboru. Being shielded from one side, the Gerudo dodge-rolled to the left and swung her sword's up and through the closest Stalfos. It grunted and disappeared. She stood up and saw Link cornering two of the creatures.  
  
"I have these two, you get that one!" The hero called. He side stepped to the right to avoid an oncoming attack and charged up his spin attack. Link released it and cleaved a Stalfos in two. It also grunted and disappeared. He didn't turn around, but swung his sword backwards chopping the oncoming Stalfos's head off. It then ran around in circles and was silenced when Link brought the flat of his sword down on the creature's back. Together, he and Naboru finished off the last of the attackers and walked over to where Impa and Malon waited.  
  
"That was fantastic!" Malon greeted them. "You two work great together!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do." Link said. He and Naboru gave each other a smie. The hero stuck out his hand. "Partners?"  
  
The Spirit Sage shook it. "Partners."  
  
Impa, always being the one to get to the point, asked Naboru, "Where did you come from? Why did those Stalfos follow you?"  
  
Naboru sighed. "Not long after your disappearance, Ganondorf's minions came looking for me. When they had me, they marched me all the way to the Rellanian border. I didn't want to go anywhere near that place so I escaped. Those stupid creatures followed me and thus, I ran into you guys."  
  
Impa nodded, "I figured as much. Do you have any news of Ganondorf or the Princess?"  
  
Naboru looked sharply at the caretaker, "The Princess?!"  
  
"Ganondorf has her. She followed me here." Link said bitterly.  
  
"Well, I only saw Ganondorf. He was walking up the slope of that mountain with three Stalfos, though it looked like they had something, or someone with them." The Gerudo scowled. Everyone knew she hated Ganondorf unlike any of them. Ganondorf was a Gerudo like her, though he was male. The Gerudos are a race of warrior females though every thousand years or so a male Gerudo comes out. Ganondorf was that male and a very nasty one at that.  
  
"That mountain leads to Rellania, right?" Malon asked.  
  
"Yes." Naboru answered her.  
  
"Then we should keep going. Ready?" Link asked. They all nodded and their little party of two Hylians, a Sheikah, a Gerudo, and a horse all continued to Rellania.  
  
*  
  
At the Rellainian Palace, Ganondorf paced up and down his room thinking. 'That stupid Princess won't cooperate. Not that I expected she would.' He thought. The Gerudo sighed. Nothing left to do but force her to follow his plans. He walked out his door and down the hallway to Princess Zelda's room. Opening the door, he stepped inside. 'Strange,' he thought, 'you would think she'd have her light on.' He continued to her bed. "Zelda, what are you doing?" he asked. He called light into the oil lamps placed throughout the room. There, Zelda had her eyes shut and she was sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Stop that!" He roared. She was calling on the other six Sages! He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. "You stop fooling around! You're under my command and no Sage is gonna help you!"  
  
"That's not true!" Zelda screamed almost as loudly. "You'll see!" She tried to pull free but his grip was too strong.  
  
"Stupid girl." He said. "You'll soon play your part in the fall of Hyrule and all will be mine!" Ganondorf laughed evilly.  
  
*  
  
Both Impa and Naboru looked up all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" Link and Malon asked at the same time.  
  
Both of the Sages looked sad and angry. Impa took a deep breath and finally said, "Zelda's in trouble!" 


	10. Ganondorf's Plan

A/N- Thanks for the spelling Rain Child! (That's your name right?) It helps me a lot! Oh, by the way, is there a name for the King of Hyrule? I'm getting kinda tired calling him King of Hyrule and the King. I'm sure you guys are too!

CHAPTER 10- GANONDORF'S PLAN

"Finally, we're almost there." Malon said. They had been traveling for awhile. She was tired and needed a rest. Even riding on Epona she was still exhausted. 

"Yes, just two more hills to climb and we're in Rellonia." Link said. He too, was tired though he didn't show it as much as the ranch girl. He stayed next to Epona and Malon the whole time, half expecting another attack and he wanted to be near them just in case. Impa and Nabooru were also starting to show their fatigue. 

"Where do you think Ganondorf will be?" Impa wondered aloud. She was very anxious to get there. After the outburst she and Nabooru felt from Zelda, she needed to find the missing princess even more.

"Well, do you think that we could possibly track her through our Sage bond?" Nabooru asked.

"Hmm..." Impa thought for a moment. Finally, she said, "That's a possibility. Do you want to try or do you want me to?"

"You should do it." Nabooru answered. "You are closer to the princess than I ever was."

"Alright." Impa stopped and closed her eyes. Slowly, she began to glow a deep purple. She was concentrating.

*

"My Lord, I believe we are ready." Ganondorf's loyal servant Jin said with a bow. 

"Good, is the princess here?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, sir." Jin said and brought Zelda into view. 

Ganondorf smiled wickedly. "My princess," he said mockingly. "Are you ready to make Hyrule bow to me?"

Zelda spat in his face. "You monster! I'll never make Hyrule bow to anyone but the King!"

Ganondorf slowly wiped his face. "Use your manners Zelda. That was very un lady like. But, I'm afraid you're wrong about who Hyrule will bow to. I am the King of Evil after all, princess." He used her title like it was a curse.

"Hyrule will never be yours!" She snapped. 

The King of Evil shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are wrong?" He strode over to Jin. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, master." Jin replied. He walked over to Zelda and held her face in his hands. Suddenly, he jerked her head back and poured a red liquid down her throat. She tried to pull free but Jin's grip was too strong. Zelda coughed violently. Then, she nearly collapsed. 

Ganondorf laughed. "You should have listened to me Princess Zelda." He raised his hands and a purple energy ball appeared. "Now witness the fall of Hyrule!" The ball slowly floated to surround Zelda and Ganondorf in a circle of black magic.

*

The King of Hyrule sat in his throne room, all alone except for Princess Ruto and Darunia. He leaned his head on his hands. 'Where is my daughter?' he silently asked himself. As if in answer, a huge purple energy ball appeared in front of the three. Slowly, Ganondorf and his daughter Zelda stepped out. 

"King of Hyrule, we meet at last." Ganondorf bowed mockingly. 

The King jumped to his feet. "What have you done to Zelda?"

"Oh, just corrupted her mind, nothing big. Simple spell really. She could probably do it if she wanted to." Ganondorf said this easily.

"You what?!" The King leaped forward but was stopped by Ruto and Darunia.

"There is only one cure," The evil man said slowly, enjoying the look of terror on the King's face. "Someone who holds a Triforce piece can use their magic to save her. Though, I'm pleased to announce that Zelda and I are the only Triforce holders that are still alive. Link met his end some time ago."

"Please let her go." The King whispered. "I'll do anything."

"Good, I'm glad you see the true way." This was too easy.

*

Link and Nabooru jogged quickly up to the old palace on another hill. They had left the others behind after Impa found the location of Zelda. Impa stayed to watch out for Malon and Epona while Nabooru and Link ran up to the palace. The castle had been abandoned long ago and the Rellonians who lived there built a newer one two miles away. 

Opening the gate took some effort. Link took out his bow and shot an ice arrow at the top of the chains on both sides of the gate. Then, he pointed his longshot and let it fly at the frozen spot. Being so old, the rusted chain snapped and the gate teetered there for a minute then finally fell. Nabooru and Link both entered with care. Slowly, they made their way into the castle and through the corridors. They were eerily quiet. Eventually, they came to a door and cautiously opened it. Jin burst out to surprise them. 

"Bet you weren't expecting anyone, were you?" He asked as he charged them with his blades pointed at their hearts.


	11. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Sorry for not writing sooner but it might take a little while for me to update my next chapter. I'm very busy and I'll update as soon as possible, I promise! Oh, and sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll try my best to fix it soon!  
  
JadeShadow 


	12. Jin's Revelations

A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update the next chapter. Thanks for being patient. So here it is, the next chapter to Link's Trial.  
  
CHAPTER 11- JIN'S REVELATIONS  
  
Jin flew at Nabooru and Link in a fury. Quickly, Link jumped back and landed lightly, though Nabooru wasn't as lucky. As she landed, her foot slipped out from underneath her making her fall hard on one knee. Yelping in pain, she pulled her twin scimitars up in a defensive position just in time to block Jin's next oncoming attack. "Link!" she cried. Link was there in a flash to aid the fallen Gerudo. Swinging his sword in an upward arc, he was able to knock Jin's sword from his hand without harming him. Putting the Master Sword up to his neck, Link glared at their attacker. "Who are you?" the hero asked.  
  
"None of your business." Jin said defiantly. Link twitched and his sword moved forward more. "Ummm," Jin stammered uncertainly.  
  
"Now, will you tell me or not?" Link asked furiously. "As you can see I'm not in the mood to play around."  
  
"Jin."  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me, do you know where Zelda is?" Link asked a little more gently. He was on edge because this guy attacked both him and Nabooru and now his partner was hurt.  
  
"Ganondorf took her." Jin was too scared now to speak any more than he had to. If he made a wrong move, this guy Link would surely kill him.  
  
Link sighed deeply. This was going to be a long interrogation. "Where?" he asked more calmly than he felt. "And please add anything that may be of use this time?"  
  
Jin closed his eyes. If Link didn't kill him, Ganondorf definitely would. 'Why not tell him what he wants to know, I'm gonna die anyway.' He thought. "Alright. He took her to Hyrule Castle where he's gonna use her to take over Hyrule. He's corrupted her mind and the only way to bring her back is by using the power of the Triforce. You see, my master used the Triforce of Power to turn her evil so using one to reverse the spell is the only way. He thought you were dead so the only one who could bring her back was him."  
  
Nabooru was listening to Jin closely. Finally she said, "Do you know what spell Ganondorf used on her?"  
  
Jin shook his head. "I have no clue. Let me take you to his quarters and see if we can find anything." Jin looked at Link's sword that was still next to his throat.  
  
"Sorry." Link said as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"This way." Jin said as he led them through corridor after corridor.  
  
"Gods, this castle is huge!" Link cried as they turned what seemed to be the millionth corner.  
  
"Yes, you can easily get lost if you don't know your way around." Jin told them.  
  
"How did you come to serve Ganondorf?" Nabooru asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I was at my farm with my family when we were all attacked. Instead of killing me, he took me on as his assistant you might say. I really didn't want to help the man who killed my family, but I had no choice. I'm really glad you guys came as a matter of fact. I would never have been set free. You are freeing me right?" Jin asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course we are! Do you have any family left?" Nabooru felt sorry for this kid. No family all because of Ganondorf, that had to be absolutely horrible!  
  
"Not that I know of. Here we are." Jin said as he opened a huge metal door. "Look through everything so we can find the cure."  
  
For several hours they searched through papers and books. Finally, Nabooru stood up. "Here! Look at this! It's a spell for. Oh, no." Nabooru's eyes widened.  
  
"What is it?" Link asked urgently.  
  
"The spell he used. The Cordolis spell." The Gerudo answered quietly. 


	13. The Cordolis Curse

CHAPTER 12- THE CORDOLIS CURSE  
  
Link stared at her. "The what curse?"  
  
"The Cordolis Curse," Nabooru repeated herself. "You don't know what it is do you?"  
  
"Not a clue," Link answered truthfully. He looked at Jin for some support.  
  
"Don't look at me," Jin said backing away with his hands up. "I have no idea what it is either."  
  
Nabooru sighed. "The Cordolis Curse is one of the most powerful curses ever to be performed. When someone is physically and mentally able to perform the curse, it can be deadly unless you can control the power perfectly. Ganondorf is obviously one of those special few. Again, the only way to reverse the spell is to have someone with either equal or greater power to perform the counter curse. In this case, since a Triforce was used, then only another one who wields another Triforce piece can actually perform such a spell."  
  
Link thought for a moment. Finally, "Well, that just tells me how powerful the curse is and who can perform it and the counter curse. But what is the effect?"  
  
"The effect can be just about anything, but the most commonly used is The Spell of Corruption or Goodness of the Heart. In our case, The Spell of Corruption of the Heart was used. To reverse it, you must perform The Spell of Goodness of the Heart. Got it?" Nabooru asked the bewildered Hylian.  
  
"How in all of Hyrule do you know all this?" Link asked the Gerudo.  
  
"I just know, there's nothing more to it kid." Nabooru said with a smile.  
  
"Well, do you know how to perform this Spell of Goodness of the Heart?"  
  
"No." she answered shortly.  
  
"Then how in the names of the Gods do you suppose I'm gonna perform this thing?!" Link said frustrated.  
  
"It says it in the book." Nabooru pointed.  
  
"Sometimes you make it so difficult." Link said as he walked over to the Gerudo.  
  
*  
  
"What can be taking them this long?" Malon asked for the thousandth time since Link and Nabooru went into the ancient Rellonian castle.  
  
"They will be here as soon as they are done finding Zelda." Impa answered the impatient ranch girl. "As a matter of fact, here they come now."  
  
Slowly, Link and Nabooru walked up with a small black haired boy tagging along. "Who's that?" Malon asked as the three came close.  
  
"Malon, this is Jin. Sorry it took so long. Are you guys ready to go back to Hyrule Castle and kick some male Gerudo butt?" Link said with a grim smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Malon andwered.  
  
A/N- Another shorty, sorry. I'll write more soon! 


	14. Into the Castle

CHAPTER 13- INTO THE CASTLE  
  
  
Two days later, Link, Malon, Impa, Nabooru and Jin arrived at the gates to Hyrule Castle Town. Link and Epona stopped just before they stepped on   
the bridge. "What's wrong?" Malon asked them.  
  
"Epona won't go in there." Link said simply.  
  
"Why not?" Malon was confused. Usually you couldn't separate the two   
and Epona wouldn't follow her master into a little town?  
  
"I could never figure it out but there are a few places that she absolutely refuses to go and this is one of them." Link answered her.  
  
"Alright. What are you going to do with her?" the ranch girl asked.  
  
"Let her roam around like I usually do." he led the mare over to the water. "Here you go girl. Thanks for your help, we shouldn't be long." After a moment, he walked into the town with everyone following. When they passed through the town to the tree just before the first set of gates to the castle, he stopped again.  
  
"Now what?" Malon said looking at him in mock aggravation.   
  
"Now I won't go any farther." Link set his mouth in a firm line.   
  
"And why not?" Impa asked. If they didn't hurry, they might be too late to save the princess. They just had to get in there.  
  
"Think about it. If we go in there all together we stand a greater risk of getting captured by Ganondorf. We'll have to split up." he thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, wait. This is what we'll do. Jin and I will go the secret way into the castle while you three go the regular way. We'll meet up inside at the inner garden with the fountain. You know which one I'm talking about, right Impa?"  
  
"Yes, the one where you first met Princess Zelda." The Shadow Sage said.  
  
"Yup, that's the one. Now, if you see Ganondorf, avoid him. And if there's any trouble, get out as soon as possible, you understand?" The other three nodded in agreement. He pulled Nabooru to the side. "If there is any danger, I trust you to watch out for Malon as I would."  
  
"Of course I will protect her." Nabooru smiled. Link nodded a silent thanks. They walked back over to the rest of their group.   
  
"Well, are we ready?" He asked them.  
  
"Yeah!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Alright, come on Jin." And he and the boy walked over to the vines and started to climb, Link in the lead.  
  
"Ah, so that's how he got in." Impa said with a smile. Then she led Malon and Nabooru toward the castle.  
  
Link helped Jin up the ledge and they jogged lightly over the white stone that was the first gate to the castle and waved to the other three as they continued on. "Let's go visit the Great Fairy first, I want to see if she can help us in our upcoming battle."  
  
"Sure! I'd love to see the Great Fairy!" Jin exclaimed. Only those who found the Fairy and knew the Song of the Royal Family could actually receive its gift. Quickly, they ran over to the opening that was the entrance to the Great Fairy's Fountain. Link went over to the symbol of the Triforce and played Zelda's Lullaby. With a scream, the Great Fairy appeared before them. Jin stared in awe at the creature before him. So this was a Great Fairy.   
  
"Link, again you have returned to me but you have no wounds for me to heal. What have you come for?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Did you know that Ganondorf is at the castle?" Link said.  
  
"Yes, I knew that the Evil King was here to again befoul our land. That is why you've come I presume. I am pleased to say that I do have something that can help you fight him."  
  
Link looked up sharply. "You do?"   
  
"Of course. Naviti!" She cried. Suddenly thought the entrance to the fountain, Navi the fairy flew in and circled around Link.  
  
"Navi! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Link said happily.  
  
"Naviti is Navi's name to us Great Fairies." she smiled at the reunited boy and fairy.   
  
"Thank you. I looked for her for seven years and couldn't find her. I missed you Navi."  
  
Navi bounced up and down happily. "I missed you too Link!"  
  
"You have a fairy?" Jin asked in wonder. This was almost too much for him.  
  
"Oh, yes. Navi was with me when I beat Ganondorf the first time." The hero answered him.  
  
"Well, I must leave you know. Our blessings go with you!" The Great Fairy said as she again disappeared into the fountain.   
  
Link, Jin and Navi exited the fountain and looked around. The others were already through the main gates and heading through the huge twin doors into the castle. Quickly, the two Hylians and the fairy ran over to the rock wall dodging all the guards in the process. Finally Link jumped into the castle moat with Jin following behind. Navi zoomed underneath Link's hat. They swam over to the ledge and climbed up. Link looked around. "It seems they finally moved the milk crates." Silently he pushed the crates into place and jumped over to the hole. "Me and Zelda had to widen this hole so I could still crawl through." Link explained as they crawled through the hole. Finally they reached the inside of the castle. Dodging even more guards, they ran into the garden where they were to meet Malon and the others.  
  
"No one's here." Jin said as they looked around. Eventually they sat at the steps by the window. "They're not going to be here are they?"  
  
"It doesn't look like it." Suddenly, something caught Link's eye. Peering through the window, he gasped. There, in the hands of Stalfos, were their other party members. "Oh, no." he whispered. Ganondorf was talking to them though he couldn't hear what he was saying. Then, someone stepped out from behind the King of Evil. Zelda. "No, Zelda." She was dressed in black and wearing an evil grin. So their fears were justified, she was evil. Link stepped back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jin asked him.  
  
"Saving my friends." Link said as he jumped through the window.  
  
Ganondorf looked stunned for a moment, then covered the silence with a laugh. "So good of you to join us, Hero of Time!" he mocked.   
  
"Let them go, Ganondorf. Your fight is with me. Leave them out of it." Link snapped.  
  
That made the Gerudo laugh even harder. "I don't think I will, Link." he said his name like a curse.  
  
"Link! Run! Get out of here!" Malon cried desperately.  
  
"Shut her up, will you?" Ganondorf asked. A Moblin stepped out of the curtains and aimed an arrow at Link. "One more word and your lover boy will meet his end." Malon went pale.  
  
"That's not fair! You can't do that to her!" Link yelled.   
  
"All's fair in love and war, kid. Now, where were we?" Ganondorf smiled.   
  
"Aww, take him out!" Zelda pleaded. "He deserves to die."  
  
"Is that your wish, milady? Very well. Shoot him." The Gerudo commanded. The Moblin pulled back the arrow and let it fly. It hit flesh with a sickening thud.  
  
  
A/N- ooo, cliffhanger! Sorry, but I'll write more soon!   



	15. Zelda's Change

A/N- I'm so sorry for taking so long to update Link's Trial. I hope this chapter will make up for it.  
  
CHAPTER 14- ZELDA'S CHANGE  
  
"No!" Link screamed as Malon crumpled to the floor. "Malon!"  
  
"Link, I'm sorry f-for getting you into th-this mess." she stammered.  
  
Link knelt down and cradled her head in his arms, tears streaming down his face, though he didn't care. She had somehow gotten free from the Stalfos and jumped in front of himjust in time to catch the arrow before he did. He closed his eyes and slid the arrow out of her stomach. Malon winced when it came all the way out. "Don't apologise Malon, it wasn't your fault. I should have made you stay outside."  
  
She reached up and touched his cheek. "No, if we didn't come, you'd be dead. What use is the Hero of Time then?" she smiled slightly. Link nodded.  
  
"Aww, how touching, but I'm afraid it isn't over yet." Ganondorf sneered. Zelda was standing beside him and staring at the couple. She cocked her head and frowned. Ganondorf noticed this and asked, "What is wrong, Princess?"  
  
Zelda shook her head. "N-nothing, master."  
  
Fortunately, Ganondorf wasn't the only one who caught the change in Zelda's face. Impa widened her eyes and Link just smiled. So she wasn't completely controlled by Ganondorf, not yet anyways. 'Well, after all she does have a Triforce, maybe that's what is helping her.' the hero thought.  
  
"I'm sorry our meeting was so short, but I'm afraid I have more important matters to attend to." Ganondorf snapped his fingers and more Stalfos and Moblins came through the door surrounding the five companions. Zelda looked up sharply though just slow enough that Ganondorf didn't notice it. "Kill them." The creatures raised their swords and spears, ready for the kill though they didn't notice that Zelda was silently creeping towards Link.  
  
Link thought for a second then shouted, "Eline ne nithle, Cordiolis de renagad!" Zelda jerked backwards and gasped. The sentence that he said were the exact words that were needed to completely break the curse.  
  
"No!" Ganondorf screamed. A bright light encircled Zelda as the spell was being broken. The King of Evil lifted his hands and a dark energy orb began to form.  
  
Realization struck Link hard, he was going to kill Zelda! He lifted the injured Malon lightly over his shoulder and raced toward the light that encased Zelda. Closing his eyes, he grabbed the princess by her waist and ran, pushing through the stunned enemies. When he jumped out the window, he set Zelda on her feet and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. "Link!" Navi cried in warning. The first enemies were closing in on them. "Hurry!" Still running, he played the Serenade of Water, the first warping song that came to him. Grabbing Zelda's hand, the three of them dissappeared in a blue light and escaped the hordes of creatures that were trying to recapture them.  
  
*  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Link asked helplessly. "If we don't get her help soon, she'll die."  
  
Zelda closed her eyes. Summoning up most of her strength, she placed her hands over Malon's wound and began to heal her. Link could only watch in amazement. When Zelda opened her eyes, Link was smiling at her. "Thanks." he said. She nodded wearily.  
  
"She'll be unconcious for at least another three hours. We'll have to put her somewhere safe." Zelda said after a moment.  
  
"I know just the place." Quickly, he pulled out his Zora tunic and place the hat over Malon's mouth and nose. "This'll help her breath while we're under water." he explained to the confused princess. "Be right back." he said as he put on his Iron boots and walked into the water. He entered the Water Temple and took off his Iron boots and swam over to the door that led to the center of the Temple. After he was inside, he put Malon on the highest ledge and made his way back out. Zelda was waiting anxiously for him on the shore.  
  
"We should leave soon. I fear Ganondorf may discover us here." Zelda murmered.  
  
"I know." Link pulled out the Ocarina again and played Epona's Song to summon his horse. When Epona arrived, Link jumped on her back and swung Zelda up behind him. They rode off in silence to the outside of Hyrule Castle Town. "I don't ask you to come with me but you can if you want though I'm not entirely sure I can thoroughly protect you, depending on what happens of course."  
  
"No matter what happens, I want you to know you will always be my best friend and I won't blame you for anything." Zelda's words was just the thing Link needed to hear. They both got off Epona and started to walk toward the castle one last time.  
  
A/N- I think the next chapter will be the last so if there's anything you think should happen, write it in your reviews because I need all the help I can get. Thanks you guys! 


	16. The Final Struggle

A/N- This is my last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
CHAPTER 15- THE FINAL STRUGGLE  
  
  
When Link and Zelda finally reached the castle, they stood and watched it for a moment. "So," Zelda started, "this is what it finally comes down to."  
  
"I'm afraid so." Link said quietly. "Ganondorf now has Impa, Jin and Nabooru to use against us though." They stood in silence for a moment then Link walked forward. "Zelda, this'll be dangerous." he warned.  
  
"I know and I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." Zelda retorted.  
  
"I just want you to be careful. You're my friend and I don't want to lose you." Link said gently.  
  
"I will be. Though I should be telling you the same thing. Malon will be waiting for you. You can't leave her." Zelda smiled. Link just nodded and continued to walk towards the Great Hall.  
  
The hero sighed. "He'll be waiting for us you know."   
  
"I figured as much. After all, we did escape and he has three of our friends held captive." Zelda replied. After they reached the Grand Staircase, they began to tread carefully. Looking everywhere, they made their way to the throne room, the most likely place Ganondorf would be. Link motioned for Zelda to stop and she did so. He silently opened the door to the throne room and peered inside. Almost imediately arrows flew straight at him. Ducking, he slammed the door shut.   
  
"I think we have a problem." he said just before several Stalfos thundered around the corner. Drawing the Master Sword, he pushed Zelda behind him. "I'll handle this. You stay on the lookout for any sign of the others." With that, he charged his attackers and imediately severed one in half. As it disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the rest charged forward.  
  
While Link was fighting the Stalfos, Zelda snuck away to begin her search for the others. She ran down the hall as silently as possible toward the dungeons. She was out of breath when she finally reached them. Quickly, she searched the cells. There, in the last one was Jin, lying on the floor. She used her magic to pick the lock and ran to his side. "Jin, are you alright?" She asked urgently.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. "I think, ow!" he winced as he tried to sit up. Zelda placed her hands over his body and used her healing magic. "That's better."  
  
"Where are the others?" Zelda stared at him, trying to get him to answer her faster.  
  
"Uh, I believe Impa is being held in your bedroom and Nabooru is in the throne room with Ganondorf. Well, that's how it was before I was thrown down here." Jin said.  
  
"Then let's go to my room and find out." They raced upstairs and stopped just before they ran into a Moblin.  
  
"Uh-oh." Jin muttered. "What now?" he looked at Zelda.  
  
"Just a second." the princess closed her eyes and concentrated on forming an energy beam to fire at the creature. When she opened her eyes again, the beam sailed toward the Moblin and destroyed him. "Much more of that and I'll be out cold." she shook her head.  
  
Jin was just staring at her with his mouth wide open. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Maybe I can show you when this is all over. But right now we have to get Impa." she opened the door to her bedroom and walked in. Sure enough, sitting on her bed, was Impa.   
  
The Sheikah looked up as Zelda walked in. Impa stood imediately and went to the princess's side and gave her a hug. "Oh, I was so worried!"  
  
"There was no need. Link was with me." Zelda said.  
  
"Speaking of Link," Impa started, "where is he?"  
  
"He's at the door to the throne room fighting Stalfos. He told me to try and find you though I don't think he meant for me to run off." Zelda answered her.  
  
The Sheikah led them out the door and down the stairs. "I'm sure he took care of Malon?"  
  
"Yes, she's in the Water Temple." Zelda said. After they turned another corner, they could see Link fighting off hordes of Stalfos. "Whoa! Their numbers have multiplied dramatically since I left him!" The Hero of Time looked at Zelda and nodded. "No, Link don't do it!" she screamed. Link had just enough time to sheath his sword before he collapsed. "No!" the princess cried desperately. Her knees buckled and Impa caught her. She saw through her tears as Link was carried through the throne room doors.  
  
Impa laid the fallen princess to the ground and hugged her. "He's gonna be alright." she soothed.  
  
"He was just too tired. There were way too many of them!" she sobbed.   
  
Jin was leaning against the wall. "No, I think he did that for a reason. If what I've heard of the Hero of Time, he could fight for two days and still be ready for more. No, he did it on purpose."  
  
"How would you know?" Zelda questioned him sharply.  
  
"I just don't think he would give up like that." Jin shook his head. "If what I think is true, he did it to get inside the throne room. Once he saw that you knew what was going on, he let them take him."  
  
"You might be right. I'm sorry. If I didn't overreact, I would have noticed myself." Zelda wiped her tears away and stood up. "We have to help him out."  
  
*  
  
The Stalfos dragged him all the way to the thrones where Ganondorf was waiting, as he suspected. "So, the great Hero of Time has fallen at last." he cackled. Standing to the left of him with her hands chained was Nabooru. She struggled uselssly to free herself.   
  
"Link!" she cried. Ganondorf leaned over and smacked her across the face.   
  
"Did I say you could speak? Now then, where was I?" Ganondorf scratched his chin in mock thought. "Oh, yes. The matter of what to do with you."  
  
"Let Nabooru go, Ganondorf. She doesn't concern you." Link snapped.  
  
"Why should I? The leader of my own tribe is priceless."   
  
"You pathetic jerk." Nabooru spat.   
  
"See what I mean? It's not every day that you get to be put down by a tribe leader." Ganondorf laughed at the disgusted look on Nabooru's face.  
  
"Leave her alone or suffer the consequences." Link warned.  
  
Ganondorf laughed even harder. "I hardly think that you are in any place to start threatening me."  
  
"That's what you think!" Link pushed the Stalfos away and grabbed his sword then severed its head.  
  
"You idiots, you forgot to take his sword!" Ganondorf shouted. "Get him!"  
  
At least a hundred Stalfos and Moblins answered his call. They all charged at Link with their weapons raised. Link just smiled. They would never win this way. He fought off enemy after enemy while allowing himself to be pushed back towards the door. Zelda, Impa and Jin would surely be waiting there. Finally, he back hit th wall and he jerked the door open. Just as he suspected, the three of them came crashing through and killing dozens of the creatures in the process. "Nice of you to drop by."  
  
"Yeah, for awhile there we thought you were seriously down." Zelda answered fending off another Moblin.  
  
"Correction. You thought he was down." Jin stated.  
  
Link just laughed and pushed his way toward the thrones. Ganondorf had moved to the right of the hall and gave him a clear pathway to free Nabooru. When he reached her, he sliced through her chains and she quickly picked up her twin scimitars. "Thanks partner."  
  
"No problem. No let's say we finish this once and for all!" The two of them charged past Zelda, Jin and Impa who were fighting off the last few creatures toward Ganondorf who was looking on in contempt. "You look upset."  
  
"You think you've won this?" the King of Evil growled.  
  
"No, I know we've won this." Link slashed at Ganondorf but the Gerudo dodged it. "You've gotten slow, I'm afraid. Slowness will be your downfall, especially against me." Link's sword was a blur as he swung it again and again, Nabooru at his side. Ganondorf's face twisted in pain as the Master Sword sliced through his arm. "Now die!" Link shouted as he plunged the sword into the King of Evil's chest. The dying Gerudo screamed and with a last look full of hatred, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, never to return to Hyrule again.  
  
*  
  
Three days after the battle in the throne room, Link and Malon were married. The next year at about the same time, they had a lovely daughter whom they named Mara. Zelda then married Jin who then took over the crown when the King of Hyrule finally died from his mysterious illness. He at least got to see Hyrule saved and hand his daughter off in marriage. And thus, Hyrule continued into a thousand years of prosperity.  
  
  
A/N- So how'd you like it? I know there wasn't many romantic spots between Link and Malon but I didn't think that there was much time for it. Well, that's it for Link's Trial. I want to give a special thanks to The Rain Child and GoddessLD for all their support. Also to my friends Jessica and Jacque who encouraged me to keep writing and update for you guys. Goodbye! 


End file.
